


Mortal Enemies

by sankiimachuuu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankiimachuuu/pseuds/sankiimachuuu
Summary: Your Soulmate or your Mortal Enemy.That's the role of the person's name that appears on your wrist when you turn 5 years of age.Shuichi Saihara never really bothered focusing about this phenomenon.Not until he met Kokichi Ouma.





	Mortal Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from a prompt my friend sent me!
> 
> Still have low experience in writing, I apologize for the errors!

Your Soulmate or your Mortal Enemy.

That's the role of the person's name that appears on your wrist when you turn 5 years of age.

You don't know when you'll meet them, just don't expect them to be who you wanted them to be.

Some people gets their happily ever after, some gets unfortunate.

-

Shuichi Saihara, the Super Highschool-Level Detective, never really bothered focusing about this phenomenon.

Not until he met the Super Highschool-Level Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma.

Ever since they met each other, Ouma started to blabber about his secret organization and Saihara took the challenge to figure out what organization he runs.

They have been mortal enemies since.

Everyone in their class knows about their rivalry.

They don't physically hurt each other, per se, they would just have an intense conversation everytime they encounter.

Saihara interrogating Ouma.

Ouma answering Saihara's questions with lies.

Saying their goodbyes.

Leaving Saihara on trying to figure out the contradictions.

Ouma waiting until he does.

That's how their encounters go half of the time.

Their talents fits them perfectly to be mortal enemies, and they are.

Or are they?

-

"Shuichi! Are you walking home with us?" Momota, Saihara's bestfriend, asked.

Saihara gave Momota an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but I have to decline there's something..." He glances at Ouma, "I have to take care of."

Momota looked at who his friend was glancing at, "Ah, I see. Determined to figure it out, yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanna fullfil my duty as the SHSL Detective after all." He let out an embarrassed laugh.

Momota ruffled Saihara's hair and gives him a wide smile, "That's the spirit, sidekick! Alright, I'll get going now, see ya tomorrow!" He gives him a salute after he's outside the room.

Saihara nods, "See you."

After the door closes, he went to face Ouma, who's wearing a neutral face. 

The heavy atmosphere settles in as they're now alone.

Saihara took a few steps closer to him.

"Ouma."

"Saihara."

The supposedly heavy atmosphere broke when Ouma burst into laughing.

"Seriously, Shuichi? 'Fullfil your duty'? That's so corny coming from you!"

A faint blush appears on Saihara's cheeks as Ouma clings onto his neck, still laughing. 

Saihara holds onto the smaller boy's waist, "I had to sound convincing."

Ouma scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

Saihara rests his forehead against the other's, "Why are we even keeping this relationship a secret?"

"Come on! You can't deny that this is fun! Just think about the faces they'll make when they find out!" Ouma said, with pure excitement in his eyes.

He does admit it would be pretty funny.

"Sometimes I wish we were mortal enemies." Of course he won't say it out loud.

Ouma grabs his shoulders and sheds crocodile tears, "What?! Does my beloved not love me?!"

The taller male placed his hands on his face and wipes his fake tears and gave him a small peck on the lips, "Shut up."

Ouma's lip curved into an innocent smile and giggled as his waterworks stops.

Both of them turned their heads at the door when they heard faint footsteps coming their way.

The door slide open and revealed Akamatsu who is looking distressed, "I forgot my bag-!"

Akatmatsu stops from her tracks as she sees the scene in front of her. 

Ouma clinging onto Saihara like an oversized Koala while one of Saihara's hands is on his face and the other on his shoulder, trying to push him away.

Ah.

"A-Akamatsu-san....please..help me...!" Saihara desperately said.

Akamatsu walked towards her seat and took her backpack then immediately walking out of the room, "You've been training well with Kaito, you'll be okay." 

And just like the door is shut close. They're both alone again.

Saihara took his hands off Kokichi's face and shoulder and place them around his torso.

"She's gone. You getting off now?"

"No, I want you to carry me back to the dorms."

"I'm not doing that."

He ended up doing it anyways.


End file.
